


il mio cucciolo

by palermoskull



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Bottom Will Graham, Cigarettes, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal burns Will with the cigarette, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochist Will Graham, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadistic Hannibal Lecter, Slightly dubcon at the beginning but Will begs for it, Smut, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Virgin Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will calls Hannibal daddy, cigarette burns, i guess, will cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palermoskull/pseuds/palermoskull
Summary: Will smokes, Hannibal doesn't like it. The younger man takes his punishment like a good little slut.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	il mio cucciolo

He didn't smoke that often, just two or three cigarettes a week and that was all. He never did it before going to his appointment with Hannibal, he knew the man's nose would probably smell the nicotine all over his skin and questions about his habits would appear. Will smoked, he didn't want anyone to know, it wasn't that deep.

But then Jack fucking Crawford happened...

It was late and rain was soaking Will's clothes, his mind was needed in one of Jack's cases and there was no way to say no. He did his part and Crawford left him standing there, he wasn't useful anymore. 

"CLEAR THE SCENE!" The tall man yelled and Will knew that he could finally go, he got inside his car and called doctor Lecter to cancel his appointment.

"Hannibal, hi." 

_"Will is everything okay?"_ Graham was able to feel the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah! I was calling because I can't make it today, crime scene, I want to go home and sleep." 

_"Ah, are you sleeping soundly?"_

"Hah, not really, but it is always like that. I'm used to it."

_"I want to have dinner with you, Will. I can share some of my techniques to sleep."_

"Uhm..." The special agent wasn't really sure about going, his stomach growled loudly in disagreement. "Yeah, okay, that'd be good."

_"Okay, Will. Do you need me to pick you up?"_

"No, it's okay! I'll be there in an hour." The smaller man replied a little more quickly than he should have.

_"Looking forward to see you, Will."_

"Bye doctor."

Graham hung up and took a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, he opened the door of his car and lighted the cigarette. The smoke quickly filled his lungs and left when he exhaled through his nose, his left hand rubbed just above the eyebrows trying to soothe the headache away, the right hand held the nicotine stick with a particular gracefulness. He finished smoking and closed the door, ready to drive to doctor Lecter's house.

An hour later he arrived to Baltimore, his shirt damp and sticking to his skin, his headache a lot worse than before. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response.

"Will, you are wet." Hannibal quickly noticed.

"It was raining." He replied like it wasn't obvious.

"Come inside, I'll bring you some clothes." Lecter let Graham enter the house and went upstairs to gather some clothes.

"Uh, thank you." Will muttered when he was handed a sweater, socks and sweatpants. 

He locked himself in the bathroom and put the clothes on, the sweater was really oversized and it made him look small, he was surprisingly comfortable with that thought. He folded his clothes and went to the kitchen were Hannibal was making tea.

"Let me put them in the dryer for you." The psychiatrist took the wet clothes and left Will standing in the kitchen with red cheeks and cold hands.

"Thank you, really." Hannibal smiled and nodded.

Will got closer to him to help him with the tea, the taller man immediately recognized the smell of nicotine clinging to Will's hair.

"Were you smoking, William?" He said in an authoritarian voice.

"Uhm, yeah, before coming here." Graham replied a little nervous.

"I think that I do not have to remind you the impact they do to your health but also the impact they produce in individuals with anxiety." Hannibal grabbed Will's curls and pulled a little. 

"D-doctor, what?..." The younger man hissed at the sudden pain.

"I can smell it on you, I bet I can taste it all over your skin too." Lecter lowered his face to Will's neck and pressed his mouth against the pale skin of the younger man.

"Hannibal!" Graham whimpered when he felt the sharp canines teasing his skin. _"Don't."_

Lecter ignored him and proceeded to yank him upstairs, still gripping his hair.

"H-hannibal, stop!" The brunnete whined and tried to push the stronger man away, the psychiatrist simply sighed and sat on the bed making Will lie down on his lap, wrapping his left arm around his waist while Graham's hands gripped Hannibal's ankle.

"Will, focus." Lecter gripped his left thigh.

 _"Nnh!"_ He sobbed feeling vulnerable to Hannibal's ministrations. 

"Relax, boy. Now tell me, why are you on my lap?" The blonde man stroked his curls.

"I don't know..." 

Hannibal's hand came down against Will's behind.

"Aah!" He cried out. 

"Now, again. Why are you on my lap?" Lecter whispered as his grip on Will's curls tightened.

"B-because! Because I smoked a cigarette, I'm sorry." 

"Mmh, are you though?" The older man squeezed Will's behind.

"I am, I am!" He yelped.

"I know you are, darling boy. But I'll make sure you don't even think about smoking cigarettes after this." Hannibal pulled his sweatpants and boxers down and took them off completely. "I can feel you hard against my leg."

"Sorry..." The brunnete whispered, ashamed of himself.

Lecter spanked him one time, then two, three, ten...

"Aauh! It hurts, I'm sorry I'm sorrysorrysorry." Will tried to apologize with tears running down his cheeks and his cock painfully hard and dripping. "No more, please." 

"Mmh, get on the bed, hands and knees." Will did as he was told and trembled with anticipation. "I assume the cigarettes are inside the pocket of your coat."

Will nodded. 

Hannibal went downstairs and came back with the lighter and the pack of cigarettes, he left them on the bed.

"Now, boy. Would you let me open you, let me be inside you?" 

"Please, I've never..." Will hid his face in his arms.

"Oh my sweet baby, you don't have to be ashamed. _Daddy_ will take care of you, you want it don't you? Want daddy to take you and claim you?" Hannibal kissed his tailbone and Graham whined at the dirty talk.

"Please, yes daddy, I'll be your sweet boy." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth but he was so needy and so painfully hard.

"Mmh, delicious." The taller man grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it directly on Will's hole, making him squirm at the strange sensation. "It's alright, darling." 

Hannibal's finger teased the entrance, watching how his lovely pink hole clenched around nothing. He put the first knuckle of his middle finger inside and Will gasped.

"Shhh..." he shushed him and started pressing his finger all the way inside. "How does that feel?" 

"Strange but- it feels nice, another please." 

"So eager." The psychiatrist praised him and pressed his index finger to join his middle, Will inmideatly whined because of the stretch. 

"Feels weird, daddy." 

"You are doing so good, William. Let daddy open you nicely." Hannibal curved his fingers and the younger man moaned.

" _F-fuck_!" 

"Mmh, does that feels good?" Lecter purred.

"I'm aah, I'm getting wet. Daddy please!" Will's cock was leaking and staining the sheets. "Daddy, daddy, daddy nnh..." 

Hannibal withdrew his fingers.

"No please, please put them inside please!" 

"Calm down, boy. Don't you want to feel daddy's cock inside you now?" Hannibal unzipped his trousers and pulled his underwear down, just enough to free his cock. 

"Please, daddy?" Will begged sweetly, bending his back a little more and showing his beautiful arse.

Lecter rubbed the head of his cock on Will's hole.

"Beg, William." He said in a groan.

"Daddy... Oh please, I want you inside me please nnh-" Graham couldn't help but whimper. "Want you to be _my first_."

"Sweet boy, how could I deny you?" The older man slowly started to fill him, careful not to hurt him so bad.

Will panted, Hannibal was really big. With a rough thrust Lecter slid all the way inside his sweet lover who gasped at the sudden pain, to distract him from the discomfort he reached his wet cock and started stroking him as he initiated a slow rhythm with his hips.

"Aauh..." The special agent whined, feeling pain and pleasure mixing together and drowning him. "Faster, daddy."

Hannibal growled and picked up the pack of cigarettes and lighter from the bed, Will didn't realize what was happening until the noise from the lighter and the smell of nicotine was filling the air.

"H-hannibal?" The stronger man pulled his curls with his left hand making him bend his back even further "Aah!"

"Now, darling boy. These things do so much harm, I want to show you." Hannibal's hips started moving again as he pressed the end of the cigarette to the part of Will's back that wasn't being covered by the sweater.

"Aah! Hannibal _what the fuck?!_ " Graham complained.

"I am merely trying to teach you lesson. Yes or no, William?" Lecter said moving his hips harder.

"Nhg... yesss." The younger man hissed.

"Atta boy." Hannibal put his hand on Will's hip and started pressing the cigarette on his back.

"F-fuck!" The special agent moaned feeling the tears running down his cheeks.

"Sweet boy, turn around." Hannibal withdrew from his body and Will turned on his back with shaky movements. Lecter put the cigarette in his own mouth and exhaled through his nose. Graham's eyes followed his movements, full of lust.

"Daddy, please." 

The taller man pressed his cock inside him again and lowered his face to bite his neck, Will's legs wrapped around his hips trying to get him deeper inside his small body.

"Such a good little slut, wet and open for daddy." Hannibal chuckled and put his hand around Graham's throat. 

The cigarette came down to his collarbone and Will couldn't help but yelp at the delicious pain, Lecter pulled his sweater up to his armpits and burned his stomach.

"Aauh! Nnf h-hurts so bad." Will tried to concentrate on the pleasure but the pain was inevitable, Hannibal kissed his lips and without any warning pressed the cigarette against his nipple. "Aah!" 

"Shhh, my good _puppy_. You are doing so good, nnh." The blonde man growled against his lips and thrust harder, abusing Will's prostate.

The cigarette end came several times in contact with Will's delicate skin, his stomach, his nipples, his hips, all covered in red marks that would hurt the next day.

"Nnfh, daddy I'm going to- aah, I'm going to cum p-please." 

"Mmh, beautiful boy. It seems that I finished my cigarette." Hannibal pressed the end to Will's nipple and the younger man cried out because of the sweet pain.

"Ah, ah!" The brunnete squirmed and came all over his stomach.

Lecter grabbed his hips with both hands and fucked into him roughly, groaning and biting his neck.

"Daddy... Fill me, please." Will's nails scratching his back were enough to make him cum.

"Fuck..." The doctor said panting, he tried to pull out but the younger man complained.

"Please stay inside me, I want you to fill me again." 

Hannibal shook his head and kissed Will's neck as he pulled out and sat on the bed with his back against the pillows.

"You are in pain, love. I can smell it in your sweat." 

Without even thinking about it, Graham sat on his lap and pinned Lecter's wrists with one hand.

"Do I have to beg again?" The sweet boy said as he ground himself on Hannibal's cock. "I'm going to ride you, daddy." 

Will lowered his head and started kitten licking the head of his cock, he tried to shove it inside his mouth and the inexperience made him graze his teeth along the head.

"Oh shit..." Lecter groaned as he felt the inexperienced toungue making him hard.

The younger man sat on his lap and started lowering himself on the man's half hard cock.

The blonde man was simply speechless as the brunnete started moving up and down, he moved his hands to Will's hips and the younger man wrapped his arms around his neck.

"T-thank you, thank you daddy." The smell of pain was so intense, Hannibal was sure he would cum quickly.

Will was letting out little pained moans as he fucked himself on the older man's cock.

"Daddy, daddy! Aah, _do you love me?_ " The smaller man was whining with tears running down his cheeks. "Do you, daddy?"

"Nnh... Yes, William. Daddy loves you." Hannibal kissed his cheek and started bucking his hips up to meet Will's thrusts.

"Make me cum, daddydaddyd- nnh!" The younger man was just babbling and sobbing with pleasure and pain.

"Fuck, Will." Lecter let out a broken moan, he was so close.

"Uhnnng, I'm gonna cum please, d-daddy bite me!" 

Hannibal pressed his teeth against Will's neck and bit him hard, so hard until he tasted blood and felt him trembling and orgasming. The smaller man never stopped riding him and not even five minutes later the older man came inside him, marking him.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you, I love you, I love you..." 

"Shhh, good boy." Hannibal panted. "I love you, Will." 

"Aauh." Graham whimpered when the older man pulled out and laid him on the bed. "Sleep?" 

"Yes, darling." Hannibal pulled the sheets over their bodies and hugged Will tightly. "Ti amo, _cucciolo_ " 

"Ti amo, _daddy_." 


End file.
